


Your Body is a Temple

by anACTUALmess



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bit of backstory sort of, Character Development, D&D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anACTUALmess/pseuds/anACTUALmess
Summary: Your body is a temple, or so they say."There's some truth to the saying, don't you think?"





	Your Body is a Temple

**Author's Note:**

> An original d&d character, not actually linked to her backstory for the campaign she was created for, but close enough to the relationship she shares with her mother in any given setting.

Your Body is a Temple

“If that’s what they say, then perhaps there’s some truth to it, don’t you think?” The woman, not quite diminutive in stature yet almost too slender for her age, stared down at the girl sitting in front of her. The lines and creases on her face made it difficult to tell if her frown was from displeasure or age but, she was merely indifferent.

“Yes ma’am,” the girl said quietly. She dared not look up to meet the older woman’s eyes but kept them locked dead ahead of her, gazing at and through her torso as though she weren’t there at all.

“Alma.” The older woman placed two fingers under the girl’s chin and gently tilted her head up. She studied her eyes, peridot green and flecked with gold, alert and aware despite the vacant expression their owner kept. “Your body is weak but your mind is strong. Your elven heritage,” she muttered those last words with some measure of disgust, “seems to have some merit after all.” The woman stroked Alma’s cheek once and it brought the light back to the girl’s eyes. There was still some motivation left in her, some strange urge or yearning to please her and that was good. Alma would need it to survive if her experiment was to succeed. The half-elf spawn would need every ounce of determination if she wanted to survive merging her mind and body with a construct.

The motivation of the subject was _key_.

Alma didn’t so much as flinch when the woman secured her limbs down or when the first of several needles dug into her skin and the alchemical solution shot through her veins like fire. Even as the centuries old ache of stone grinding on stone overtook her body, a lonely chill creeping up from her toes and beyond. Her sight was fading to nothingness and yet she was hyperaware of everything around her at the same time.

“It’s time for you to fulfill the purpose of your creation, Alma. You’ll protect your mother, won’t you?”

“Yes, mother.”


End file.
